Last Horcrux
by Rebeka Black
Summary: The Last Horcrux is found...


**Last Horcrux**

"Harry! Get out of there!" screamed a girl's voice from somewhere far away.

"I can't!" Harry yelled back, as he kept on sending different curses out of his wand at a Death Eater he didn't know, but who apparently knew him, for he was screaming: "Die, Potter! Die!"

"Wochit, Harry!" screamed a young woman with bubble-gum pink hair, which would've looked cool, if it wasn't all messed-up, dirty, and scorched in some places.

"I'm fine, Tonks!" Harry yelled at her. "Just look out on your…Tonks! _Petrificus Totalus!" _Harry screamed, stupefying the Death Eater and running towards Tonks.

"Tonks! Tonks, are you alright?" Harry screamed as he ran up to her. "Can you hear me? Are you alright?" he screamed as he kneeled down next to her.

"I'll be fine, Harry!" said Tonks weakly. "Don't bother with me. Take care of yourself."

"Tonks, here!" said Harry, stuffing a Galleon in her hand. "It's a Portkey. It'll take you straight to St. Mungo's. One…two…three…" Harry said and Tonks disappeared, trying to say something to him.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry yelled just in time, for a very large Death Eater was advancing on him; now he was lying on the ground beside Harry.

"Harry! Where are you?" screamed the same girl's voice that had screamed two minutes ago.

"Hermione! Where are you!" Harry screamed. "Where are you, Hermione!"

"Over here, by Hagrid's Hut!" the girl screamed. "Harry! I need help!"

"Coming!" Harry screamed at Hermione.

Harry ran from his position at the Hogwarts grounds towards Hagrid's Hut, dodging spells and sending random ones at Death Eaters. He reached the hut and was surprised at what he found. There was no longer a _Hagrid's Hut. _Instead, there just stood a large pile of stones and broken roof shingles.

"Hermione, where are you!" Harry screamed.

"Over here, Harry!" Hermione screamed, and Harry-following her voice-turned right and saw her, trying to fight off three Dementors.

Hermione was the smartest witch in Harry's year ever since they started school together. She knew how to make great potions and how to transfigure just about everything. In fact, she-at her young age of seventeen-was already a legally registered animagus. She was really smart, but he doubted that she would be able to fight off the three Dementors, because as smart and clever as she was, she was never that great at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry remembered how after their O.W.L. examination he had gotten an _Outstanding_ in D.A.D.A., but Hermione had only got an _Exceeds Expectations. _

"Hold-on, Hermione! I'm coming!" Harry yelled as he jumped in next to Hermione.

_"_I'm so glad you're here!" Hermione said breathlessly. "I just can't seem to drive them away!"

_"Expecto Patronum!" _Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Dementors. All of a sudden, a pearly-white stag-that seemed to be made out of solidified light-appeared and drove away the Dementors.

"Thank you, Harry!" said Hermione, still breathing deeply. They were now standing in a clearing. There seemed to no one around, besides them, for about thirty feet. "This is absurd!"

"I know, Hermione!" said Harry, a bit breathlessly. "I'm sorry about this. You know that you don't have to do this! You could just go back to the castle and stay safe with the rest of the students."

"You know I can't do that, Harry!" said Hermione, looking up at Harry-into his emerald-green eyes. "You know I can't just let you…or Ron-or anyone else-to just fight here alone! You know that I'm willing to fight to the end! I promised, remember?"

"Yeah…" said Harry quietly.

"I'll do this!" she said.

"Alright, then!" said Harry, alert again. "Now. I want you to go and help out Ron and Neville! They are over by the far side of the lake, with most of the Death Eaters trying to finish them off."

"Alright!" said Hermione. Turning into a beautiful gray raven, she flew towards the lake.

Harry took in a deep breath and ran towards the Quidditch field. He ran tripping over large burned branches and logs scattered all around. Running up a small hill, Harry stopped and looked around. He saw that there was much less Death Eaters around, which meant that it was good for their side. He also noticed that there was no Dementors around, which made it easier for his side to fight the Death Eaters. The last thing that Harry noticed was that there was also less Aurors, teachers, and-few of whom volunteered-students that were supposed to be fighting Voldemort's supporters. All of the people, who were left, were all grouped around the same place at the bank of the lake. Harry took off, sprinting towards them.

"Mate! How're you doing?" yelled a tall, red-haired, and freckled boy around Harry's age. "I think we're actually going to defeat these bloody Death Eaters!"

"I'm with you, Ron!" Harry yelled back at the wizard.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Ms…._Impedimenta!…_Ms. Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter! Please get inside…_Stupefy_!…get inside the castle, where it's safe!"

"No way, Professor McGonagall!" Harry yelled back at her. "We're almost done! We're going to finish them off!"

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall screamed at him. "Do you realize that _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named _might show up here at any minute!"

"Yes, Professor, I do!" Harry screamed, while working his wand like a professional Auror. "That's exactly why I must stay!"

"What are you talking…_Impedimenta_…what are talking about Mr. Potter!" screamed McGonagall outraged. "He will do anything in his power to kill you!"

"Professor." said Harry. "I know you mean well, but you've heard about the Prophecy! Today it's gonna fulfill itself!"

"Mr. Potter!" screamed McGonagall outraged. "I'm the Headmistress and I order you to go back to the castle!"

"I'm sorry, Professor, but the term has officially ended eight hours ago, and you have no power over me whatsoever, especially since I'm of age now!"

"I hate to admit it, Professor," Hermione screamed over all the noise, "but he's got a point…_Stupefy!"_

"I still…" McGonagall started, but her voice was drown out by many others.

Harry was pushed around by the crowd. Soon, he found himself standing next to his best friend.

"We're doing great, mate!" Ron smiled at Harry. "We'll be done any…"

Harry never got to hear the rest of the words. There was a blinding flash of green light and Ron fell to the ground-motionless. At first Harry thought he was stunned, but then he stole a glance at Ron and was shocked at what he saw. Ron as lying spread-eagled on the ground; his eyes were motionless-staring out into the dark sky.

"Nooooooooooo!" Harry's scream pierced the night. "Ron!"

It has become very quiet. There were no more struggles. The Death Eaters were defeated. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, and some other figures Harry couldn't make out, stood and looked at Harry for a moment which seemed like an eternity.

Harry crouched next to Ron's limp body. Even though his brain has accepted the situation, Harry was refusing to believe it. Harry picked up Ron's head and stared into his brown eyes.

Nobody else seemed to realize what had happened because they were all just standing there motionless, staring at Harry and Ron. Then…

"Rooon!" Hermiones voice broke the dead silence. "Ron!"

Hermione dropped down next to Harry and he let her hold Ron's head.

"No! No!" Hermione said; tears were rolling down her cheeks at an alarming speed. "Ron! Please…Ron! No! Ron!"

Then Hermione picked up the upper part of Ron's body and pulled him up.

Harry was just sitting on the ground motionless. He just couldn't believe it. His best friend was dead. Tears started rolling down his cheeks, but he couldn't say anything because of a scratchy feeling forming in his throat.

"Ron! No! No, Ron!" Hermione cried. She put her head into Ron's maroon sweater and wailed.

Ginny, realizing what happened, started silently crying. Suddenly her knees buckled, then gave way, and she fell to the ground, where she lay sprawled-crying.

"Why!" Hermione cried loudly. "Why did it have to be Ron! Why! I _loved _him! Why was he taken away! Why did he have to die!"

The Aurors started leaving from the site. Professor McGonagall was trying to get everyone to leave, but Neville said a few words to her and she started walking towards the castle leaving Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Ron's body behind.

Luna and Neville sat cross-legged on the ground next to each other, and wrapping arms around one another, started crying.

Ginny was still lying in the grass, crying softly, but with great affection because she was shaking as though she was having a seizure.

Harry just couldn't take it anymore. He realized that tears weren't streaming down his face anymore, although they were still rolling down. Harry got really mad. He was glad, that whatever Death Eater had killed Ron was dead now.

"Hermione…" Harry started, "…I'm so sorry! Ginny…it's all my fault! I'm so sorry! Neville…Luna…you should've _never _been part of this. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that Ron's dead! I'm sorry! It's all my fault! _I _should've died, not him! It's all my fault!"

"I _loved _him!" Hermione cried. "Why did he have to die?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione! I'm so sorry!" Harry cried. "We _all _loved him! I'm sorry that--"

"No, Harry!" said Hermione sternly. "I. _LOVED._ HIM."

Harry was about to repeat that they all loved him, when it dawned on him.

"Whah?" he said, surprised.

"I loved him, but I never got to tell him!" Hermione started wailing again. Neville and Luna-with tears still streaming down their faces-looked up at Hermione.

"He told me many times! This year. He told me how he felt about me!" sobbed Hermione. "I…I…I told him that I had felt about him in that way too…for a long time. He…he wanted for us to be together. I…I told him that we can't. I told him that that would get in the way of our friendship and in the way of our friendship with you!" Hermione nodded at Harry. "Then…then one day, we…we were having a conversation about this and…and Ron…Ron said…he said…he said that he loved me! Do you hear that! He said that he loved me! I wanted to tell him how much I love him back, but I had to stick with my priorities. I kept on telling him that we can't…I kept on telling him that it would just ruin everything. 'Maybe after school ends and Harry defeats Voldemort.' I told him. He was so sad. I didn't know what else to say to him that night, so I just walked away! I just walked away! I was so stupid! I had to do it, though! I had to make sure we stayed friends till the end!" Hermione cried out the last sentence with great passion.

"Hermione…" Harry began. "I…I really don't know what to say. I...uh…I…um…I…erm…um…can you just…just take a walk with me, please." Harry said, aware that Luna and Neville were staring at them and Ginny-who had crawled up to Ron's body-was looking at him too.

"I can't just leave him!" Hermione cried.

"There's nothing you could do now, Hermione." Harry said, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Alright." Hermione sighed.

Hermione got up from the ground and looked at Harry who started walking to a farther bank of the lake. Hermione tripped over a large scorched branch and Harry pulled her up. He put his arm around her waist and led her. They stopped on a little hill.

"I never knew…" started Harry.

"I know, Harry." Hermione said. "We…I was just trying to protect you. I didn't want you to think that we deserted you."

"You should've just told me. I would've _never _been against it. In fact, I would've been very happy. I mean, I've noticed. Ever since the Yule Ball I…suspected, but I never given it much thought. Though…oh, I don't know what, but I knew that there was something between you guys, especially on Ron's side. He never told me anything, though. Why?"

"For the same reason I didn't." said Hermione. "He thought that you might disapprove…"

"That's what I thought of me and Ginny, but it all worked out. Why couldn't he just try to--"

"It's different, Harry. Ginny was his sister. He loved her and would do anything to protect her, but she was never a best friend to him. I hate to say this, but I think that he would rather trust you or me with his life than Ginny."

"I still don't--"

"Harry," said Hermione. She was standing close, opposite him, staring into his emerald-green eyes. "You were his best friend. I'm your best friend. Don't you think that if we got together, we might be spending more time together and leaving you out sometimes?"

"Well, yeah. I mean…you would be a…a couple, but--"

"Harry, trust me. I doubt that you would like that."

"You might have a point…"

"I'm sorry, Harry!" said Hermione, stepping closer to him. She had started crying again.

"No. I'm sorry." said Harry. "It's my fault that Ron died. He shouldn't have been here in the first place. If only…"

"If only." said Hermione. "I'm going to tell you the same thing that you told me. There's nothing we could do now."

"Yeah, but…but…but what if we go back in time?" said Harry hopefully.

"It's not going to work." said Hermione.

"Why not?"

"Because, don't you see? If we _had _gone back in time and tried to save Ron, we would see ourselves, but we didn't, so no matter what we try, it's not going to work. And anyways, there's no spell that could reverse death. It's almost impossible…"

"That's it!" Harry screamed out. "That's it, Hermione!"

"What's _it_?" said Hermione confused.

"_Almost, _Hermione." said Harry hopefully. "You said _almost_."

"I know I did, but what does this have anything to do with--"

"Don't you see? There's a way to bring him back, and you happen to know it! Spill it, Hermione!"

Hermione looked a Harry for a while and then said: "I…I can't…"

"You can't what?" said Harry bewildered.

"I can't tell the…the…the way to bring back Ron." Hermione said, looking at Harry sadly.

"Why not?" Harry said, aggravated.

"Because…because I…I…I…just…just don't think that…that we'll be able to do it. In fact, we…we _can't _do it." Hermione stammered.

"Why not?" Harry looked quizzically at Hermione. "Why can't we? Just tell me, Hermione! _Please!_"

"No, Harry. I'm sorry, but even if I told you of the way, there is no way it's going to work. It's…it's just not."

"Why? Why not, Hermione?"

"Because…because it involves very powerful and dangerous use of magic…"

"I'm sure McGonagall wouldn't mind--"

"Yes she would, Harry!" said Hermione forcefully. "Don't you understand? It's something not many wizards have ever done, and even less succeeded. And even if they did, there was no one left to claim the prize--"

"What prize?"

"Harry, what I mean is that…that…oh, let me explain this to you." said Hermione slowly. "I think that you should sit on the ground. This might take a while."

Harry sat on the ground, which felt strangely warm, especially at this hour of the night. Hermione sat down next to him and launched into her explanation.

"You see, Harry…this _thing…_you know, that you think might get Ron back, mostly probably won't. In fact, it might even take us down too. You see, it requires very powerful magic, which not many wizards posses. I mean, sure a lot of wizards are very good, but this kind of spell requires magic so powerful, so ingenious…so…so _grand _that…that there's only one…er…two…yes, _two, _wizards in our lifetime have achieved. Harry, I know that you know who I'm talking about, so lets not get into that and just--"

"Tell it like it is, Hermione. Don't skip anything." Harry interrupted.

"Alright. So, in our lifetime there are only two wizards that I know of that have achieved such powerful magic. One…one is…is…it's…it's…"

"Dumbledore." said Harry flatly.

"Yes, Harry. _Dumbledore. _He's one of the greatest wizards of our time. He had that _grand _magic, but I doubt that even he ever attempted to reverse death by it's use.

"The second wizard of our time who has managed to achieve such powerful magic is…is…is L…L…Lord…V…Voldemort." stammered Hermione. "He…he used that magic for bad and evil things, but that magic was _grand. _Harry, I'm not sure if he ever used that magic to try this…this…_thing_, but you could never be sure. Still, I doubt that Lord V…Voldemort would've _ever _tried to reverse death-he created it!

"Anyway, these two wizards-Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort-have been ranked on the same level as…as the great Merlin. Speaking of whom: Merlin was the first wizard to successfully complete _Smertenta_. He--"

"To complete what?" Harry interrupted Hermione.

"_Smertenta. _That's what's this process-of trying to reverse death-is called. Anyway, he was the first wizard to achieve such a…a powerful use for great magic, although he never personally claimed the recognition for it. You see, he died that very same day. Why? You see, that's part of _Smertenta. _In order to bring back a dead person, someone else had to die in his or her place. In fact, the person who has to die is the person who performs _Smertenta._"

"Is that why you didn't want to tell me?" Harry asked. "Because someone has to die in order to--"

"Harry! Let me finish. You see, in order to bring back a dead person, it doesn't only include powerful magic or another death. It includes much more. The first thing _is _the powerful magic. That is needed because the caster would need to perform a very powerful _Agonomora _charm which gets you into the special _spiritual _mode, which let's you--"

"_Spiritual _mode? Does that mean I have to become a ghost?"

"No, it just means that it's a way to prepare yourself for what's about to happen. It's more like…like a dentist giving you a numbing shot before pulling out your tooth. What?" said Hermione when she noticed Harry staring at her in a bemused way. "My parents are dentists, wha'd ya expect?"

Harry gave a little chuckle, and motioned with his hand for Hermione to continue.

"So…yea…um…that's what _Agonomora _is, except that it's for your mind. It's to put your mind in that ready state. Now, for your body there's…there's _Edutitta. _It's a potion used for…well, it's used for the same reason as _Adonomora_, except it's for the body. It's used to put your body in the ready state."

"Alright, then." said Harry. "All we have to do is use powerful magic, which I'll try to conjure. Then all we have to do is brew _Edutitta _and let me drink it, and I'll die and Ron'll--"

"Harry…_Edutitta _takes five years to brew. There's no way we could--"

"So we'll wait five years and then we'll do it. Surely by that time I'll be way stronger and--"

"Harry! I'm not done!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Besides the powerful magic-which we would be lucky to conjure, we _definitely _need that potion. It might sound like nothing, but it's very complicated and hard to brew. In order to brew it perfectly, you need to spend your whole life of five years around it. It's not pretty.

"Besides _Agonomora _and _Edutitta_, there's also a very-very-_very _dangerous time meddling involved. You see, Harry, it's not just playing with a Time Turner, which might I point out is not safe, it's much more dangerous that a Time turner. You see, Harry, it's…oh it's so complicated to explain. You see, _you'll _need to send yourself back in time."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"That's the point, Harry. You _don't know _how to do it, therefore we're stuck."

"There must be a way I could learn how to do that in five years. Surely I could, I mean…I dunno…"

"You see, Harry. That spell is in no books. No one knows what it is because no wizards have come back to tell us."

"But then how did _they _know the spell?"

"I don't know, Harry. Although there's a belief that after you perform _Smerta _and drink _Edutitta _it just comes to your mind."

"Then I'll try it. I'll try anything just to get Ron back." Harry said passionately.

"I know you would, Harry, but let me just finish, alright?"

"Sure, go on ahead." said Harry.

"You see, if you do learn the time turning spell, there are still dangers. Firstly, there are the general dangers of time meddling. You will have to be careful and make sure you're not seen, even though it would probably hardly matter in this situation since you would be older and different looking, but still, Harry. You have to make sure you are not seen.

"Then there are dangers-grave dangers-that don't come with a Time Turner, but do come with that spell. One of the things is that you can't just go back at any time you wish. Another danger is that it might backfire-leaving you dead. Another danger is that you might have a limited amount of time. Another danger is that you might get stuck back in time, which wouldn't be that dangerous, but in a way it might. There are many other dangers, of which I choose not to say now, but they are horrible.

"The last part of _Smertenta _is…well…the sacrifice. The sacrifice which includes the caster giving away his or her life in order to save the dead person. It's a very painful process and it could go wrong halfway, therefore leaving both of them dead or both of them half alive or-in rare cases-both of them alive."

"So that's good, right?"

"It's never been proven…" Hermione trailed off.

"Then how do you know all this?" Harry asked.

"I researched it after Dumbledore died. It took me eleven moths. Most of the things are theories and speculations. Some of them are _my _theories and beliefs. In a way, it works out, but there are still many things that are unknown."

"Hermione, I don't care!" Harry said. "I mean, do you…do you realize what this means?"

"I…I'm not sure, Harry…"

"You see, Hermione, I…I can save Ron! I could do this whole _Smertenta _thing and bring Ron back. I owe him. This is one thing I'll do for Ron and--"

"Harry! Would you listen to me! It's not as easy as it sounds. And anyway, if anyone has to do this, it should be me." Hermione has started crying again. "I…_sniff_…I was the one who…_sniff_…betrayed him. I…I should sacrifice my life for him…I…I…I should…should--"

"Hermione!" Harry said, grabbing Hermione by her shoulders. "Stop it! It's not your fault that he's dead! Ron _knew _how you felt about him. Even though you didn't tell him, he _knew_! Hermione, he knew! If he didn't, he would've never had the courage to ask you in the first place! Think about it, Hermione! He _knew!" _

Harry breathed hard while staring at Hermione. He was still holding her shoulders, but for some reason he couldn't let go. He noticed that even though Hermione was crying hard, she didn't seem to mind his hands on her. Just a second to late, Harry realized that he was crying too. He was crying about Ron and he was sure that Hermione had the exact same reason for her waterfall of tears. Harry put his arms around Hermione and hugged her, pressing her hard to himself.

"it's alright…it's alright…" he kept on repeating, but he knew that it was far from alright. It was worse than worse.

Hermione was crying so hard that she was shaking, while tears poured out of her eyes at an enormous rate. For a second Hermione pulled away from Harry to wipe her cheeks. She sneaked a look at Harry, who didn't look better than her. They were both crying like crazy.

For a second their eyes met, and they stared at each other. Harry noticed a strand of hair in Hermione's face and using his hand, he pushed it behind her ear. Hermione-still keeping her eyes on Harry-reached up and touched Harry's face. Using her thumb, she wiped away a tear from his cheek.

A moment later they were still looking at each other. Whispering: "I guess this is what you meant when you said that everything is going to change, in fourth year.", Harry leaned in closer to Hermione.

"I didn't know exactly what I meant, but I knew that something _big _is going to happen." Hermione said, pulling her head up slightly.

For a second they just stood there-with their faces barely an inch from each other-staring at each other. Then, before Harry realized what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed Hermione. He started lightly, fearing that Hermione might slap him away, but when Hermione went along, he started going more passionately. It went from a slight nibble to something strong and passionate.

Harry started feeling better. That stone that has been weighing him down, has suddenly left his stomach. The burning feeling in his throat has burned away and in it's place was a soft tingling sensation.

Harry had his arms around Hermione when he felt her reach up his back and ruffle his hair. He rubbed her back softly. When he actually started enjoying himself, Hermione pulled away suddenly and looked down at her feet.

Harry was brought back to Earth. "Oh, my!" he said.

"Oh…" started Hermione, but Harry interrupted her.

"Look, Hermione. I'm so sorry. I…I don't know what came over me. It's…it's just…"

"It's alright, Harry. It was an accident. You didn't mean it."

"I…I didn't?"

"No, Harry. We were both sad and mopy. It meant nothing."

"N…nothing?"

"That's right."

"I suppose you're right. I mean, I never felt anything of this kind towards you. _Never_. In fact, I've always thought of you as a best friend, and since recently as a sister. Merlin! I never really like you in that way. I mean, I'm not trying to say that you're ugly, because you're not, it's just that--"

"It's alright, Harry." said Hermione, smiling lightly. "Let's just not mention this ever again. I mean, if we do, it just might get in the way of our life. Let's think of what just happened like one of our little adventures. Like picking out the right potion in a room guarding the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Oh…oh, Ok!" said Harry.

Hermione was looking at Harry slightly confused, so he said: "Hey! You're right! There's no way that you think that this might mean something, do you? I mean-seriously?"

"Of course, Harry! Of course!"

"Harry smiled at Hermione and then hugged her.

"You might want to be careful hen you do that," said Hermione putting her chin on his shoulder. "The last time youOh! Merlin!" she suddenly gasped.

"What?" said Harry nervously. He looked at her and saw green light reflected in her eyes. She looked scared.

"OH! MERLIN!" Hermione said again.

"What's wrong?" Harry said, turning around. "You look like you just sawOH! MERLIN!" Harry gasped.

He was looking up at the sky. Not far away, in the direction of Hogsmeade Harry saw a big green skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth lighting up the sky. Harry was very shocked at what he saw. Since all the Death Eaters have been captured, Harry knew what this meant.

Harry was scared. He knew that he was about to face Voldemort. Harry has managed to find and destroy most of the Horcruxes. He knew what the last one was, except he couldn't destroy it. It would be impossible to destroy that Horcrux until Harry has killed Voldemort in his body.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped. "You must take Ginny, Luna, Neville, and-if possible-Ron's body and run to the castle where you will hide with the rest of the students and all the teachers and Aurors."

"Harry! Harry!" Neville was running to them with Luna at his heels. "Harry, look!" Neville pointed at the sky.

"I know, Neville." Harry said slowly. "Look, you must all go back to the castle where it's safe! Go! Now!"

"No way, Harry!" said Hermione; Neville and Luna nodded. "We've been with you last year and the year before that. We're not about to abandon you!"

"She's right, Harry." said Luna slowly. "Maybe we're not cool, but we're not afraid to help you fight the dark Lord, even though it means we're going to die like Ron."

There was a long pause followed by Luna's quick "Sorry."

"Look guys, I really appreciate what you're doing, but you can't endanger yourself any longer. You must get out of here!" Harry said pleadingly.

"Too late." said Ginny. Nobody has noticed when she came up.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy." Ginny answered dryly.

"What do you mean 'too late'?" Harry asked.

"Look," said Ginny pointing up at the sky above them.

The Dark Mark was almost right on top of them.

"You still have time!" Harry said, his heart racing with alarming speed. "Go!"

"No!" Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna chorused together.

"Alright!" Harry said. He knew when he was defeated. "Just remember. _I _have to get rid of Voldemort."

Ginny and Neville winced at the name. Hermione didn't because she was already using it herself. Luna, despite everything that just happened, looked calm.

Harry looked up and saw that the Dark Mark was right above them. Not too far, he saw a dark figure floating. Harry took in a deep breath and stepped in front of his four friends.

"Get ready guys!" he said. "Please try to be careful. "Voldemort might try to get you out of the way, so he might attempt to kill you first."

"Way to lighten the mood." said Neville. His attempted joke hardly succeeded. Only Luna showed a little smile.

Suddenly Harry was reminded of Ron. If he was there, he would've said something like that.

"Get ready!" said Harry, breathing faster. "Let me do this for Ron!"

"Let _us _do this for Ron," said Hermione, "and for everyone else."

"It's still not to late to go back to…" Harry started, watching Voldemort drawing nearer, his snakelike face growing clearer.

"NO!" Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny said together.

"A…alright!"

"Harry Potter!" said a hoarse voice.

Harry looked up and saw Voldemort who was standing about ten feet in front of him. "Voldemort!"

"Ah!" said Voldemort smirking. "I see you've brought backup."

Harry looked back at his friends. "They're not backup!"

"Then lets get rid of them. They serve no purpose!" Voldemort raised his wand.

"No!" Harry screamed. "This is between me and you and me! Innocent people don't have to die!"

Voldemort laughed a chilling laugh and raised his wand "Av--"

A jet of red light came flying towards Voldemort from behind Harry. He turned around and saw Hermione pointing her wand. Harry understood. She used a silent incantation. 'Good job!' Harry thought.

"'Good job'!" Voldemort mimicked! "I saw that spell coming before she even thought of it. I blocked it, not that I had to, it was merely a tickle!" He gave a cold laugh.

Harry clenched his teeth. Voldemort was the most powerful wizard. It used to be Dumbledore, but… Harry shook his head. This wasn't the time to be thinking of the past. He focused on Voldemort.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You have no idea of what real power is. Now _this _is power." Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione and yelled: "Cruciatus!"

Hermione fell to the ground and started screaming. Harry had never before seen Hermione so out of place. Even the time when her left hand was blasted off four moths ago, she never cried or screamed because of physical pain. Now, this was hurting like nothing before. Harry knew. He was exposed to this curse countless times. It's no tea.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed, and so had apparently three other people.

Voldemort laughed and flicked his wand. Hermione stopped screaming, but she was groaning in pain.

"You'll pay for that!" Harry shouted at Voldemort.

"Take your best shot, Harry." Voldemort opened his arms.

"Cruciatus!" Harry screamed pointing his wand at Voldemort.

Voldemort was hit with the spell and thrown backwards. When he collected himself, he looked at Harry.

"You've got more power that I thought, Potter! Too bad that you won't live long enough to show it off!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed.

Harry was ready. "Avada Kedavra!" he screamed back. The two flashes of green met and Harry's wand started vibrating. Slowly, he-along with Voldemort-was raised off the ground. Soon, a cage of light formed around them and Harry's wand started vibrating harder. He couldn't let go of it.

_Priori Incantatem. _

Harry witnessed it's effects only once before. He knew what was about to happen. A misty shape started coming out of Voldemort's wand-a good sign, meaning Harry was winning-and formed into a shape of a woman Harry didn't know. Soon another shape started coming out.

The last time this happened, Harry broke the bond. This time, though, Harry was determined to keep on holding for as long as it takes.

Misty shapes, one after another started coming out of Voldemort's wand. Even thought his wand was shaking violently, Harry kept holding on tight. Soon, everything around them was covered in mist.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Voldemort's want let out a misty shape of a feather. Harry knew that that stood for the _Wingardium Leviosa _spell. He must be getting near the end.

To Harry's surprise, nothing came out after the feather. Instead, his wand started sending waves of green light towards Voldemort. Whenever each one hit his wand, Voldemort screamed in pain and rage. After about twelve of those, the bond between the wands broke. Harry was lowered smoothly upon the ground, as Voldemort was thrown back.

Without wasting any time, Harry rushed to Voldemort. When Harry reached him, he was surprised at what he found. Voldemort was lying spread-eagled on the floor. His snakelike eyes were open-staring straight through Harry. His lipless mouth was open in surprise.

He was dead.

It took Harry a moment to take it in. When he did, he looked up at the starry sky and cried: "He's dead! Professor Dumbledore! Do you hear me! He's dead! I did it! I defeated Voldemort! I finished your job!"

"No you didn't." said a soft voice behind Harry.

Harry turned around and saw Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny standing there. Hermione was the one who had spoken.

"Yes, Hermione, I did."

"Harry! You didn't! Listen to me, please! You didn't!"

"He's dead, Hermione!"

"Yes! _He's _dead, but not his soul! You have one more Horcrux left!"

Harry laughed. "What?"

"You destroyed the diary in your second year. Dumbledore destroyed the ring. We found Helga Hufflepuff's cup in Godric's Hollow and destroyed it! We killed the snake." Hermione said. "It took us a while to realize that we had Slytherin's locket all along, but when we did, we went to Twelve Gimmauld Place and destroyed it. You just killed Voldemort's body. Harry! That makes six Horcruxes. There was seven! There's still a Horcrux out there! We need to find it fast!"

Harry laughed again. "Stop being so naïve, Hermione. I've got it all."

"No you don't! You have one left. Something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's!"

"Hermione! There was never anything of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's!"

"Yes! Dumbledore told you…it…it's out there!"

"Hermione! Listen to me, and listen to me good!"

"Alright…" Hermione looked at the ground.

"The day when Voldemort cam into my parents' house," Harry began, "he already had four Horcruxes. He had the diary, which was taken care of during his school years. The ring, which he made into a Horcrux by killing his uncle. He also already had the locket and the cup.

"The night when he came to kill me, he had _two _intentions. One was to get rid of me so that I wouldn't stand in his way in the future. The second-requiring the first-was to turn my death into a Horcrux out of his snake. At that time he had _nothing_ of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's. To tell you honestly, I don't know what he had in mind as his last Horcrux.

"Anyway, that night, everything went wrong for Voldemort. Not only was he stripped of his powers because of my mother's sacrifice, but he also didn't get exactly what he wanted with the Horcrux. You see, everything went wrong that night and instead of killing me and turning Nagini into a Horcrux, he turned _me _into a Horcrux!"

"What?" Harry's four friends said, shocked.

"It's true. He still turned his snake into a Horcrux by killing that old man, Frank Bryce, last year."

"Harry…you…you've never told me this before…" Hermione said softly.

"I never told anybody." Harry looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. "I just didn't want you guys knowing that I _have _to die in the end, even if I defeat Voldemort."

"Harry!" Hermione had tears at the corners of her eyes. "Please tell me you're lying! Please!"

"This isn't funny, Harry!" Neville said. "You…you've upset Hermione! Don't make jokes like that!"

Luna nodded and Ginny hung her head, as though accepting it.

"Guys!" Harry said, looking at them in turn. "I'm serious! In fact, I'm surprised that you…" he looked at Hermione, "…that you never thought of this. I'm surprised that it never crossed your mind!"

"You think it didn't?" Hermione gave a short laugh. "It did, Harry! Many times! I just never told anyone! At first I thought that it was a great idea and wanted to tell you, but then I started realizing what it means. I got scared and told Ron. He told me that whatever I do, not to ever tell you. He said that you'll be able to fight Voldemort within you. I'm sorry, Harry!"

"You told Ron, but you never told me?" Harry looked at Hermione fiercely.

"I'm so sorry, Harry, but you knew it anyway!" Hermione said fast.

"Hermione! I only realized it this year! You've know it since…since…since when, Hermione?"

"At the end of last year. I figured it out, but didn't want to tell you because you had a great journey in front of you."

"It's alright, Hermione. I'm sorry that I screamed at you." Harry sighed. "I guess we all know what this means. Who wants to do the honors?"

"What!" said Neville. "you've _got _to be kidding me!"

"I'm serious." Harry said plainly. "It's gotta be done."

"No way, Harry! No way!" Neville said.

Harry stared at Neville. From their little group, he would be the only guy still alive in the morning. For the first time _ever _Harry envied Neville.

Harry's gaze shifted from Neville to Luna, who was standing next to him. She had all the marks of a battle on her, but she seemed calm, even though her eyes were big and full of…fear?

Slowly, Harry's gaze went to Ginny. She still had her head down. Harry stepped forward.

"Ginny…"

"I knew it!" Ginny burst out. "I knew it! I knew it was too good to be true! I…I thought that after all this is over…I thought that…that you…an…and…and me…we…we could…I thought that we would be together again!" She was sobbing now and tears were rolling down her cheeks at an alarming rate. "I thought that you loved me, Harry!"

"Ginny, I do! I really do! I love you so much! Ginny, you know I love you!"

"If you did, you wouldn't be leaving me to rot here! Especially after Ron…Ron…" Ginny dropped to her knees and-covering her face with her hands-started to wail.

Harry dropped down next to her and hugged her. He held her for a while. Soon she became more calmer and he helped her up.

"Ginny, listen! I'm very sorry that I got to do this, but I have to! I have to do it to keep everyone-especially you-safe! Ginny, please understand me! Please forgive me! Ginny, I love you! I really do! I really, really love you!"

Ginny looked up at Harry and nodded.

"I love you too," she said, "and I'll miss you."

"Me too." Harry said. He then cupped Ginny's face in his hands and kissed her softly. "Don't you ever forget me, Ginny! Go ahead! Get married, have kids, do whatever you want, but don't ever forget me!"

"I won't." Ginny sniffed and Harry let go of her.

"Luna." Harry said turning to her. "I'll miss you a lot. Just do one thing for me, alright?"

"What is it?" Luna said in a voice that so unlike her own. That voice sounded grownup.

"Just one thing Luna: never change. Stay like you are. You'll get far!" Finishing, Harry hugged Luna and stepped towards Hermione.

"Merlin! I have so much to say to you, but I don't have much time."

Harry said that because he noticed people walking out of the castle and spreading throughout the Hogwarts. The others didn't know this yet because their backs faced the castle.

"Hermione, I owe so much to you. I would've never got to where I am today without you. You're one of a kind. You're a special person. You'll become the Minister of Magic one day." Harry was getting teary. "Make sure you vote for her!" Harry said looking at the other three and they all gave little laughs, except Hermione. She wasn't sobbing, but tears were still rolling down her cheeks. "Listen, Hermione. I have so much to say, but I'll never have the time. We had our little secrets and our little fights and our little intimate moments. You could do whatever you want with that knowledge. You can keep it secret or scream it to the world. I won't mind. Not just because I'll be dead and not affected by it, I really don't care! Hermione, I always loved you and I always will. You're my best friend forever."

Harry wanted to say more, but couldn't, and he was running out of time. He stepped up and hugged Hermione, kissing her on the cheek.

"Neville." Harry stepped away from Hermione. "I'm jealous of you. Here you are, going to be left alone with all these beautiful ladies. Neville, you helped me the most. I just want you to know that if it were you that Voldemort chose, I would've helped you as much as you did me. Anyway, protect these ladies, alright? Make sure they marry good men!" Harry was a bit embarrassed, but he still hugged Neville who gave him a sheepish smile.

"I will, Harry. I will."

"Now," Harry said stepping back. "I want you all to know that I love you and I'll miss you. Anybody wants to do it? Ginny?"

"Harry, no way! Are you kidding me? No way!" Ginny said stepping back.

"Luna?" Harry said uncertainly.

"Won't." Luna said plainly, but once again, Harry noticed that she was very serious and sounded more grownup than ever.

"Neville?"

"Harry, you know I can't do it! I might not be a coward anymore, but I'm not ready to murder a friend. Think about it, Harry. If you were standing here and I was standing in your place…If I asked you to kill me, would you do it? Would you?"

"I guess not…Hermione?"

"Harry! You don't have to do this! Not yet! You could wait a while! You could live a life! It could be done when Voldemort starts taking over you! You don't have to rush into this!"

"I have to, Hermione. I just have to." Harry looked down. "Now, if nobody wants to do it, I will."

"Harry, wait!" Ginny shouted. "I'm p--"

But Harry never got to hear the rest of those word for he pointed his want at his throat and shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

There was a brief moment of pain, then everything went black…


End file.
